


Possession

by thebestofjohnlockdrabblesandothers



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Demonlock, M/M, NSFW, toplock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebestofjohnlockdrabblesandothers/pseuds/thebestofjohnlockdrabblesandothers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock isn't a nice demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My friend Amy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+friend+Amy).



> Hello! This is a drabble so remember that when seeing how short it is. I have a tumblr (thebestofjohnlockdrabbles.tumblr.com) and I decided to post them here. Don't bother with mean comments, I won't care. Helpful/Good comments are welcome. ~Gabby

John had sworn there was something off about Sherlock. He was acting different. And not just a way that said he knew something that he didn’t, a completely new person strange. Some of the answers he got were strange and he even turned away cases before he even heard them. It was strange. But when they went on rated case of 10/10 and he was in trouble and Sherlock wasn’t really trying to help him at all when he got trapped, he was worried. “S-Sherlock!” John yelped out, as he was being cornered by someone, and the building seemed to be rather old. Sherlock chuckled watching, and John shook his head. Where was his Sherlock? The real one? 

He went for his gun, but he had fired too many times beforehand and it was empty, making him near helpless, knowing the other man had a weapon. But just as the man made a move to kill him, Sherlock grabbed him and threw him without so much as touching him. “You scared?” Sherlock chuckled, looking down at John who was on his arse, who had been pinned beforehand. 

"O-Of course not!" John stood up, but Sherlock just shoved him back down. "Empty gun…" Sherlock picked it up, running it over John’s neck and John swallowed. "I-I should have filled it before we went…"  
"I would have just emptied it anyway."  
"…What?"  
"Emptied. Do you really not count the shots? There was one bullet, which I made you waste. Surprised you didn’t catch that." Sherlock shook his head, laughing darkly. "And now I have you all helpless…."   
"What do you mean?" John looked up at him, moving to move up, before Sherlock was on top of him, straddling, pinning him, and even with all his strength he couldn’t escape. "Come on, you aren’t that naive. Even if you’ve never had anything up there… "

John’s eyes widened, and he squirmed. “Wh-What… You’re not… Here?” John squeaked out, looking up at him, and Sherlock moved down, pushing his tongue into John’s mouth which made him whimper. Strangely it didn’t feel too bad. “Sherlock.” John said it muffled against his lips, and Sherlock just growled, going to bite his neck, even a few drawing blood. “Sherlock, ow, you b-bit me.” John’s hand went to try for his neck, but Sherlock held him tight, moving to yank at his clothes. 

"I’m going to fuck you so hard, that this is going to become a drug for you. The pain the taking over, everything. Mine." Sherlock snarled. "The great Captain John Watson at my feet. Perfect." Sherlock turned him over, his hands and knees, and he was naked. How did he manage that? 

Fingers were shoved in his mouth and another whimper escaped him, as Sherlock bit him some more, especially on his arse, before his fingers were shoved in, but not for long. Shortly Sherlock’s cock was in his mouth, but then it was shoved up his arse, and John couldn’t help but a cry as Sherlock moaned. He held him still, whispering dirty filth in his ear as he started to thrust, making him whimper and moan. He could feel his thighs trembling, and Sherlock’s hot cum in his arse. 

"I-I’m gunna-" 

"No." Sherlock grabbed him, making sure he didn’t cum and John whimpered, jerking around, until he was forced to stay still. "Stay fucking still…" Sherlock rubbed the gun against him once more and he felt himself shiver even when it was empty. Fuck… "Please, I need t-to…" John begged after a few more minutes of thrusting in his abused hole, his prostate being hit every time. 

"Fine, maybe after I cum again." Sherlock scoffed, and after he came once more, Sherlock finally finally let go of his cock and he came with a cry. 

"You’re mine now. Mine."


End file.
